I'm Not Ready To Die
by Tex Shadows
Summary: What happens when you think you have done everything perfectly? It all goes to hell. It will be just a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Ready to Die

I approach my target silently. He has no idea what is about to befall him; death. He finally feels that I am watching him and starts to turn around.

"Is that you-," he starts, but does not finish, for he now has a blade protruding from his throat. He tries to speak, but his fatal wound keeps him from doing so.

"Do not worry. You will soon die," I say. I remove the blade from his now blood-soaked body and leave the scene, for the guards will be here soon, and I would not want to be seen at the place of his death.

I escape quietly and return to the castle, where I rest up and prepare for my next assignment. After all, I am an assassin; it is my job to kill people. My next target is a lord of some sort. I head to the farrier, so that he can take a look at my horse. He gives her new shoes and then we are off to the blacksmith. She said that she had a special new sword for me.

"Malaysia, are you there?" I enter the enormous building that is the blacksmith's shop and home.

"Aless? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here for that new sword you said you had for me."

"Oh, yes," she says as she comes out of the back. "Come with me."

She leads me into the back room, where she keeps all of the materials for the forge. I look around the spacious room, wondering what she has in store for me.

"Hmm, ah, right here," she says while handing me one of the most beautiful swords I have ever seen. I take it from her hand gingerly and weigh it; it is perfectly balanced, at least, for me. I like them a little end-weighted. It is curved with a deadly looking edge, as if you just looked at it, it would cut you open and gut you. I notice that it also has some red engravings on it that look like dragons.

"How much," I breathe, afraid that if I speak, this will disappear. It is almost mesmerizing, for I cannot look away from its beauty.

"Nothing. It's yours. But you must promise to use it aplenty. It is a living blade, and thirsts for blood."

"I will," I say, not taking my eyes from my new companion.

"Good, I knew you would." I feel her looking at me, and I try to look back at her but fail miserably; the sword has too much hold over me. She waves her hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my trance.

"Where did you get this?"

"A trader brought it to me, said that it was meant for someone who would use it to kill. It sounded almost like the sword was cursed or something."

"I shall go test it out then. I will use it on this assignment."

"Who is it?"

"Lord Talal," I explain.

"Lord Talal? Lord Talal of Baskarr?"

"Yes. How do you know of him?"

"Oh, Aless, you must be very careful of this man! He is very dangerous. He has spies everywhere; they are made up of the unfortunate souls to cross him!" She was looking very flustered, so I try to comfort her by saying:

"I will be fine, Malaysia."

"I know. You are the best, after all. I just worry about you."

"You wouldn't be my friend if you didn't." I give her a hug to reassure her before I leave. Assassins are only cold to people they don't like. We can actually be very friendly, if you give us a chance and no reason for us to kill you.

I arrive at Talal's estate at dusk. It is hardest to see at this time, but I am used to it and it helps to cloak me. The servants have just started to go into their shacks after a long day of no doubt grueling work. I slip past a dilapidated shack with a very sick-looking man entering it when I hear someone shout.

"Assassin! Angel of Death! She has come to kill us all!"

Before anyone else has a chance to see me, I slip quickly away into the night. I can still hear the seemingly crazy man shouting. _Stupid man_, I think. _Why would I want to kill you? You are of no importance. No, I am here for your master. If you like though, I can end your life too. Maybe I should. No,_ I tell myself, trying to slink further into the night, away from all of the people.

As I near his palace, I start to feel as if I am being watched. I continue forward but start to feel uneasy. I look around, but find nothing. _There is something wrong here._ I finally sneak up to the palace and climb in through a window. _Now to just find you,_ I think to myself. I round a corner and almost smack right into a servant of the house but check myself just in time to stay hidden. I quietly make my way up the staircase to what I hope is his bedroom. The door is open slightly and I slip in…

It has now become dark outside and I slowly slither towards the bed. He is not in it, but I feel his presence in the room. I find him by the window, looking out across the landscape. He _will_ die tonight. I creep up to his unsuspecting form.

"Talal," I whisper. "You will die tonight."

"No, Aless. I am afraid it is you who will die tonight." And with that, he turns around and drives a blade through my chest. It startles me. _How did he know my name?_ "You wish to know how I knew your name, yes?" I don't respond. "I'm sure you do. Your reputation precedes you, my child. You really ought to take more time in making your assassinations a secret."

"B-but-," I splutter, unable to speak, due to the fact that he was holding a knife in my chest.

"Do not speak. You will waste your breath, but do not worry, you will _not_ soon die. You see, this blade that is embedded in your chest is the companion blade to the blade you have strapped to your hip. Your sword indeed has a curse on it, for since you arrived here, it has been calling out to mine. I had that trader give the sword to that blacksmith of yours, knowing that she would give it to you."

"So I g-g-g-," I try to speak but it is hard enough to breathe, let alone talk.

"And when you felt someone was watching you? You were right, for you were being watched all this time. Ever since you killed that man in the alley." I open my eyes wide, stunned that I had been followed that easily. "Oh, don't look so surprised. You practically leave a trail of blood after you kill someone; I'm amazed that you haven't been caught before." He sighs. "Enough rambling though, time for you to die."

"But, I-I-I'm not ready to die."

"I know, child. None of us are ever really ready to die. Do not worry yourself too much though; you will soon re-awaken as one of my knights. After all, that is what this blade does. I'm not sure what yours does, but we shall find out soon enough." He twists the dagger in my chest…

"Bring her back to her castle. Let her wreak death and destruction on those she once served."

"Yes, master."

I open my eyes to the brightness of the sun in the sky. It looks as if it is dawn. I shut them quickly though, because it is so bright.

"Get me some help!" I hear shouting.

"Oh, my God. It's Aless! Go get help!"

I look upon the unfamiliar people before me. They _will _die today. I lunge toward them with my sword drawn…

A/N Hi. This is my first story on here and it took me a while to figure out how to do this. I hope it was alright. I think some of it is actually a little humorous, but whatever. Altair should be in the next and final one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

These people are running from me as if they know me and are shocked by my actions, not as if they simply feared for their lives. _What is wrong here? _ I shake my head. These thoughts are not needed. I am on a mission. I must not let Lord Talal down. He is counting on me.

A man screams as I run him through with my blade. I feel power coursing through my veins; I feel more powerful with every drop of blood I spill. So that is what my weapon does, it absorbs their lives and adds to mine. I shall feel immense power after I finally kill my intended target, Altair…

"_Aless, Altair, you must kill this man. He has been oppressing the people of his city for far too long."_

"_As you wish."_

What? He must be planting these thoughts in my head. Lord Talal warned me that Altair would use the dark arts to plant lies in my head so that I would turn against him, my true master. I shake my head yet again to rid myself of these visions.

"_Altair! Behind you!" I yell from my hiding spot. _I can't let him die! _I think to myself. He turns around just in time to take out the guard that was about to kill him. I jump from my perch on top of the building and join in the fight. _We really are a perfect pair. _I am amazed. Alone we are amazing, but when we fight together, we are unstoppable._

Something is wrong with me. I can feel it, but I cannot quite place it. Am I becoming too powerful for my body to handle it? _No. It is something else. It has to do with these visions. What is it? _I feel as though I am missing something vital. I continue to cut through people to get to where the coward is no doubt hiding. I see him in the distance and recognize him almost immediately. _That is he._ He almost looks as if he is waiting for me, almost eager for my arrival. He will be surprised.

I make my slow way up the mountain to my prey, killing anyone who dares to try stopping me. I can already feel the power his death will bring. It is like a drug. I start to speed up, now not wanting to waste any time.

"_Aless, Altair. You have succeeded on your assignment, good. Now that swine no longer has control over that city. You may leave. Aless, stay here. I have another assignment for you…"_

Another vision. This one seeming more real than the other ones. _He must be getting better at invading my mind._ I continue up the path, seething, wanting these damn visions to stop. _Kill him, and they will._ The thought gives me comfort. No one has bothered to cross me, knowing they would die in an instant. _Cowards._ I see my prize on the ridge not far from me. He sees me. I grin my sharp-toothed grin, seeing it strike terror in the people around me. _Good. Let them be terrified. Then they won't interfere with my killing of their precious savior._ Yet he waits patiently, calmly.

"Aless, you have returned."

"Returned? I have never been here before in my life."

"Is that true? These people do not strike you not because of fear. These people know you. Respect you, as I did once. Your mind has been corrupted by Talal. I knew that you should not have gone alone and as fatigued as you were. You ha-"

"Silence!" I cut him off. "Enough of these lies! Lord Talal has sent me to kill you and bring your head back on a pike as his prize. He told me you would try to deceive me."

"Oh? And why would I do that?"

"_You must kill Lord Talal of Baskarr. He has been terrorizing the neighboring villages and must be stopped. Go get ready. You must leave now."  
><em>

"_Should I get Altair?"_

"_No. You must do this on your own…"_

"Stop!" I say.

"You just had another vision, yes?" says Altair.

"Yes, because you put it there!"

"No, Aless. It is because even while you are under Talal's spell, you are not entirely his. Your subconscious fights against the magic. It is because you are strong-willed. If your mind was weaker, you would not have these visions."

"Lies! I am loyal to Lord Talal! He is my one and only true master!" I lunge at him with my sword drawn, furious at what he is saying, but he just stands there. I stop in my tracks. "What are you doing? Fight me! I have honor. I will not kill a man in cold blood."

"You do have honor. You have just found a piece of yourself. Down there?" he said, pointing to the village below. "You killed everything that was in front of you. You had no honor then. Why would you have it now?"

"I did what I had to do…" I say, knowing that it wasn't even close to the truth. He has me, but I am torn between what I know and what I believe. Before I know what I am doing, I run toward him with sword raised. He pulls his and I run straight into it. I begin to speak, and then realize that this is what I want. I'm not ready to die, but it is for the best. "Altair…"

He realizes what he has done and bends down to hear me. "Yes, Aless?"

"We really were the perfect pair, but you were always the better of us."

"We _are _the perfect pair. You're not going to die."

"I was always a little too cold, too ruthless." I say. I feel myself slipping. He sees it too.

"Aless, stay with me."

"It's okay. I'm ready to die." I lie. "And besides, if I live, I will continue to turn against you. Close my eyes."

Then my world turns black…

"Altair, she's gone."

"I know," I say, looking down at my… friend, my partner, my match. "We must bury her. A warrior's burial."

"Of course."

I bury her alone. I don't want anyone else to see my pain.

"Aless, you will be avenged. I _will_ kill Talal so that you may rest in peace."

**Two Months Later…**

"Aless, I did it. I killed Talal. Now we can both rest. Goodbye my friend…"

* * *

><p>AN: The end! How was that? He might be a little out of character but whatever. Feel free to review and stuff!


End file.
